Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dishwashers and more particularly to an airflow drying system therefor.
Several prior art patents show forced air drying systems applied to dishwashers. None of these systems, however, show a drying system which utilizes an automatically closed valve arrangement in both the inlet and outlet which are responsive to airflow.
Berger et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,628, discloses a motor driven blower system for introducing externally heated air into the washing chamber through a pair of conduits. This patent does not teach the use of valves or any other means for closing the air inlet or outlet during other than the drying operation.
Jenkins, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,933, also discloses a motor driven blower system for use in drying articles washed in a dishwashing apparatus. Jenkins teaches the use of an external heater for heating the air and also utilizes an electrically-responsive valve at the blower inlet for controlling the flow of air through the blower. A cover is pivotally mounted on the inlet conduit within the washing chamber and is responsive to airflow for opening and closing. There is no disclosure of venting hot-moist air from the dishwashing chamber.